


五次康纳亲近他最好的朋友，还有一次他获得了挚爱的恋人

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: “我不知道该怎么和队友搞好关系。”而这是一切的开端。提姆建议康纳去跟克拉克学习一下和人相处的方法。康纳学得很快。在处对象这样的方面。Kontim，超蝙，1w6甜饼一发完。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 15





	五次康纳亲近他最好的朋友，还有一次他获得了挚爱的恋人

“我不知道该怎么和队友搞好关系。”

而这是一切的开端。

当时，只是一门心思地苦恼地站在提姆面前，和整个少年正义联盟里他关系最亲近——可能也是目前为止唯一一个还没有被他惹恼过的家伙诉说着自己的忧虑的康纳还不知道，他所选择的这个，在他眼中性格温和，脾气不错，虽然有时候会有点微妙地钻牛角尖，但是总的来说，应该是团队里最适合来讨论这个问题的男孩子给他的建议，会让他最终步入怎样一个难以想象的境地。

毕竟，当时，他就真的只是在和提姆抱怨自己的苦恼。

“我试图和每个人做朋友，比如说，我按照书上教我的，主动提供帮助，乐于提供建议……”

“比如？”那个时候，平静地坐在康纳对面，喝着康纳请他的可乐的提姆冷静地提问说。

“比如，我在今天遇到神奇少女时告诉她说，她今天的内裤其实有从裙子底下露出来过。再比如，我昨天专程去卫生间告诉了野兽小子，如果在自慰的时候不用干净的纸巾和润滑液他有可能会出现下体感染。还有，箭旋训练的时候我觉得她看起来不够专心，大概是因为她的身体无法放松，所以我试图教导她如何放松她肩颈部分的肌肉——用了一点X射线，她有块肌肉绷太紧了，但是当时她心烦意乱没有注意。我发誓我只是想要帮忙，但是她告诉我说那是她的专业领域并且请我滚出去。”

我是真的想要帮忙。坐在提姆面前的康纳这么颇有几分沮丧，但是更多地，是困惑不解地对着他说。“我想要和这里的大家成为朋友，因为，怎么说来着，我们应该能够算是战友吧？”他对上了提姆的眼睛，在简单的几秒对视后，大概是为了让康纳放心，提姆微微地点了点头。“那么我希望我能够和大家至少处于一种相对比较放松的朋友关系？可我真的不知道该怎样去做。”

就是这样的问题，也让提姆略微地思考了一会儿。不知道是不是康纳的错觉，他发现提姆正在不自觉地仿佛转动着手里的汉堡，就好像——他在思考一个极为合适的措辞。

他等待着，等待着……

直到提姆终于地叹了一口气。

“我不知道这件事到底要怎么和你说才好，康纳。”他的声音，明亮，却又不失一丝柔和的，富有那种乖宝宝男孩特色的，还挺讨康纳喜欢的声音。“但是这个真的不是简单的一两句话就能够解决的。对于我们来说……我是说……你不介意吧？”他停顿，跟康纳眼神对视，康纳完全不知道他到底应该介意什么，但是因为提姆愿意这么问他，不仅如此，还耐心地停下来等待了几秒，所以他完全乐意接受并且轻轻点头。

这似乎让提姆略微地松了口气。

“对于我们绝大多数人来说，这种和人交往的社会化学习……可以一路追溯到很小的时候。我们是如何和自己的父母亲近，如何和家附近的朋友交往……”

“我和克拉克无所谓亲近。”抱着胳膊的康纳谨慎地说。“我们每周会在一起吃一次晚饭……”

至于卢瑟。

算了吧，这个男人只要敢靠近他半径一公里以内的距离，八成就是因为他又做了什么事，导致他正在被正义联盟——以及路过的少年正义联盟一起按着打。

而就是这让提姆又轻轻地耸了耸肩。

“是啊。”他用着他那悦耳的，跟绝大多数过于富有朝气，虽然康纳一样喜欢，但是相对来说也是听过了就忘的声音不同，每个字听起来都会像是在唱歌一样地动听的柔软的东海岸口音平静地说。“但是我觉得你还是可以和克拉克多学两手。我是说——父母是孩子最好的老师。而就算现在这个情况不大适用，克拉克也是整个正义联盟最受欢迎的几个男人之一。你很难找到比他更讨人喜欢的人。所以我想……如果你能模仿一下他和人相处的方法，说不定，你可以学得很快。”

“你是说，照克拉克对待别人的方法去做。”康纳谨慎地说。

“嗯。”提姆轻快地回答，甚至还对着他认真地点了点头。“我觉得照着他学的话，就算最后做的不好，应该也不会出什么岔子——你们都是氪星人。再说了，克拉克的行为就算不能说一直和善，也可以说是百分之百地出于好心。人们是不会对一个出于好心去做事的人太过苛刻的。好心总能让你获得其他人的谅解。”

所以，康纳说，“我就照着他学？”

他又一次获得了提姆的肯定还有赞同。而也就是这，让他迈向了他从今往后的命运的第一步。

那个时候他还不知道。

但是有时候一个人的好心如果好过了头，往往也会造成比人们所能预料的更大的麻烦。

**5\. 给你最好的队友送花**

“嘿，B，这是我去年跟你说我要养的那盆鸢尾花。你看，它还是好好开了的。”那天晚上，当康纳坐在正义大厅的沙发上等待着和自己一起去吃饭的克拉克的时候，他看到这个匆匆从外面走来——一看就是刚刚忙碌完他身为克拉克·肯特人类那一半的工作，行色匆匆，但是与此同时，神采奕奕的男人一边随手将自己工作时的大衣放上门口的钩子，一边将手里的那一束鸢尾花递到了正坐在休息室的茶桌旁，看起来，即使是在休息时间也仍然会对着便携电脑敲敲打打的蝙蝠侠的面前说。“你那时还对我说，我绝对养不活它……”

“那么至少现在，不管怎样，我都可以确认这盆花是绝对不可能再活下去了。”布鲁斯·韦恩瞥了一眼那被整齐地剪短了枝茎，然后包在了报纸里的深蓝色的鸢尾花，他的视线慢吞吞地对着那似乎还含着水珠，怎么看都当得上是一句饱满欲滴的花瓣扫视了几秒，接着，才懒洋洋地抬起眼睛，对着克拉克说。“怎么，”他问，“迫不及待想要证明我是对的？”

这让克拉克发出了一小阵极为轻快的低笑。当他这么笑的时候，康纳还记得自己有些迷惑地抬起眼睛，对着那正在对着蝙蝠侠弯起眼睛的超人瞅了好多次。

“你明知道为什么我想要给你送花的，布鲁斯。”他温和地说。“它看起来漂亮得就像是你的眼睛。”

这让蝙蝠侠似乎也轻笑了一下，如果，你能把那从他的嘴角一纵即逝的曲度当作是一个仿佛是饱含着喜悦似的，极为柔和的轻笑的话。

“你应该不是为了送我这个才专门来这里的。”他颇含深意地让视线又在克拉克的脸上停顿了片刻，然后，突然转过了头，意有所指地扫了眼正在偷偷望着他们的康纳。

康纳下意识地缩了下脖，虽然他也不知道这是因为什么——大概是蝙蝠侠的目光，哪怕是没有饱含着不赞同的时候也仍然让人噤若寒蝉。然而克拉克看起来却根本就不在乎这个，他大笑，然后朝着康纳走了过来。

“走。”他说，“我们一起去吃点东西，你觉得意大利菜馆听上去怎么样？我知道一家饭店卖的海鲜非常不错。”

当他们坐在意大利菜馆的餐桌前，用手拨开紧闭的牡蛎，康纳学着克拉克的样子去品尝里面滴了柠檬的汁液时，一个问题还是悄悄地从他的嘴巴里溜了出来。

“你和蝙蝠侠。”他小心地提问说。“关系……很亲密吗？”

也就是这，让克拉克带着几分好笑的神色地望了一眼他。

“是啊。”他说。“怎么了吗？你看上去挺不好意思的。”

有那么一会儿，康纳想要将提姆提出的，关于学习超人怎么和其他队友相处的建议告诉给他，但是最后，青少年人的尊严还是让他决定要把这句话重新咽回到自己的肚子。

“姆。”他说。“不，没事，没什么。”

提姆当然是他最好的朋友。

他是目前为止唯一一个会倾听康纳的烦恼，努力地提供帮助，不仅如此——说起话来就像是小鸟一样，有点像是提琴琴弦，总而言之，让康纳每次想到都会忍不住觉得心情变好了的，可靠的朋友。

既然超人会给他最好的朋友送花，那么康纳决定也照着来。反正至少，他很确定，如果他选择了提姆，就算他在这个过程中做错了什么事，忽视了很多人类默认的，但是他在之前的脑内知识灌输中没有学习到的礼仪，他也一定可以指出来，原谅他。毕竟——他可不敢拿正因为他上次出现而生着他气的，对着他咆哮了些什么“老哥你成功把我弄萎了！我以后每次做这事时都会想起你的脸！”的野兽小子来尝试这样的行为。

他还是去想办法买了点花，虽然，在买花的时候，学校那家花店的店主告诉他，他们这里没有鸢尾。

“嗯……但是深蓝色的话，本来可以挑选的范围就真的蛮少的……你一定要深蓝色吗？”因为不想在这个过程中搞出什么岔子，所以康纳对此坚定地点了点头。“好吧，我猜绣球肯定不是你想要的，因为你想要可以拿在手里的那种花束……你觉得玫瑰怎么样？”康纳迷惑地眨了几下眼睛，“哦，或许直接这么问会显得有点太冒昧了。我该先问问，你要送的花到底是要给谁？”

这是一个很好的问题，他不能说出提姆的名字，介于，提姆·德雷克不管怎么说也都是个在这片土地上颇有几分名气的人。“是一个朋友。”他很谨慎，以免暴露出任何他对于此事的一无所知。

“一个怎样的朋友？”

“嗯……就是，我很喜欢的。”他小心地调整着自己的措辞，“我很重视，想要向他表达自己……”他想起克拉克在他问他，超人和蝙蝠侠是否关系密切时，一下子被逗乐了，但是与此同时，却浮现出了某种幸福满足，以至于让康纳感到了一阵小小的嫉妒的目光，“想要和他关系密切的意图……”

我想要和他的关系变得密切。涨红着脸的，非常努力地试图表述这种感情的康纳对着店主说。“所以拜托您了，请您选一种合适的花应该就行了。我想，就算我挑错了，他应该也不会太过于为难我。”

毕竟，出于好心去做什么事，按照提姆的说话，总不会被人过于苛求。

这让那个花店的店主看了他几秒，直到，当康纳开始不安地将背包从一个肩膀换到另一个肩膀时，她咯咯地轻笑了起来。

“我想蓝色的玫瑰应该很合适。”她这么说着，从架子的最里面取出了一个装饰的非常漂亮的礼盒。“你运气真好，这几天就快要过节，所以我才进了蓝色玫瑰的花……啊瞧我这话说的，不就是因为要过节，你才准备送花给人家的嘛。没关系，那就卖你了，如果你想多养几天，记得要每天给玫瑰换水……”

“我今天晚上就去拿给他。”康纳大声地说。“我……我等不及要去做这件事了。”实际上是他在担心，如果今天晚上他不马上按照克拉克当时对蝙蝠侠那样地对着提姆去做，某种人类无法摆脱的怠性会让他永远地放弃这种模仿的行为。

超级小子是不会认输的。

而当他终于拿着那捧玫瑰，找到正在安全屋的卧室里面，一个人翘着脚，打着游戏，同时还不忘一边嘴叼着半截剩披萨的提姆时，提姆绝对是被他的突然袭击给吓到了。

“……你干嘛？”他惊慌失措地丢掉了嘴里的披萨，与其同时，还不忘把丢在地上的衬衫一脚踹进了柔软的床铺下面。

康纳完全不懂他到底为什么要这么干，但是没关系，反正克拉克的对待队友的指南中也没有包含询问的这一步。

“我想知道你是否愿意收下这些花。”当他开口的时候，他觉得自己的嘴唇很干。有些东西在他的喉咙里痒痒的，害得他感到一阵不好意思。

他的脸有点红。

提姆张大了嘴。他先是看了一会儿康纳的脸，然后又看了一会儿康纳手中的花，当他认清那到底是什么的时候，他整个人似乎都被吓了一跳。

“老天。”他说，“你知道这是什么吗……”

“是蓝玫瑰。”庆幸着花店店主的帮忙，此时此刻，拿着用白色和粉色的包装纸包裹着的玫瑰的康纳谨慎地说。“当然，如果你不喜欢的话，我可以为此道歉……”他留意到了提姆一瞬间有些古怪的脸色，他开始疑心自己是不是有哪里做错了。但是，当他略微畏缩了一点，开始考虑到底要不要将花藏到背后去的时候，提姆却大胆地向前了一步。

“……不，”他说，他仍旧谨慎地在看着他。“不，康纳，我当然很高兴你送我花。就只是……”他又看了一遍那已经被交到了自己手里的花，然后看了遍康纳的脸，某些东西似乎正在他的脑子里酝酿，但是，当康纳用着我是不是做错了什么的目光看向他时，他还是将那些话原封不动地咽回到了自己的肚子。“就，只是，”他勉强露出了一个笑，大概康纳还是有哪里做错了。“我觉得你送我花这件事……实在是有点太意外了……”

“是因为我们还没有变得那么亲密吗？”康纳忍不住询问他。

这让提姆噎了一下。他又瞅了遍手里的花，然后，又瞅了瞅康纳的脸。

“是……是吧。”提姆说。“我以为……我是说……你不知道这个花是做什么的……”

“我想和你的关系变亲密。”

提姆的手指在移动，虽然大概只是红罗宾无意识的小动作，但是他的手在粉色的包装纸上动来动去。“我，我倒是没想到……”

“你难道没有察觉到吗？”

“我……我确实没有考虑到，我是说，你为什么选了蓝色的玫瑰……”

克拉克的答案就在康纳的脑海里，照抄起来倒是一点也不费劲。

“它让我想起了你的眼睛。”他复述着那时克拉克凑在蝙蝠侠的耳边，低声说出的那些话。“那么美，就像是星辰。”

这成功让提姆的脸变红了起来。他张了几次口，但是最终，还是垂下了肩。“谢谢你。”他说。“这花……我是会收下的。但是，我觉得我们不行……”

“是因为我做的哪里不对吗？”

“不，这就只是，很突然……”他明白了，他和提姆还没有成为像是克拉克和布鲁斯这样的宛如传奇般的世界最佳拍档一样的好朋友。但是，“我可以努力。”康纳说。“你看，我这不是正在努力呢么？”

提姆又眨了眨眼睛。

“你是可以耐心地等我努力的吧。”为了确定提姆不会为整件事情而烦他，康纳非常认真地和他确认说。“我不知道这是否会妨碍到你……”

“那倒不会……事实上，你这么做，”提姆正聚精会神地望着他，那种感觉……让康纳感到很奇妙，“我很高兴。”

“你很高兴就好了。”就是因为这，让康纳没有忍住地露出了一个微笑来，他兴高采烈，就像是一个孩子。“我会继续努力的。”他说。“等着我。”

“但我也不是说……！”

当康纳蹦蹦跳跳地离开提姆的安全屋时，他觉得提姆像是对着他喊了一句什么。但是没关系，他觉得很轻松，很惬意，他喜欢提姆最后望着他时那种古怪的表情，就是这，让他的内心充满了勇气。

我是可以做到的。当他跃进哥谭夜晚冰凉的空气中时，他是这样地对着自己说，我可以做到。

**4\. 在你最好的朋友工作时将手搭在他的椅背上**

他观察克拉克很久了，在这次正义联盟和少年正义联盟联合演习的会议上。那时，蝙蝠侠正对着正义联盟的大型计算机认真地工作，而当超人走过去时，如果不是因为超级小子敏锐的感官，他甚至都不一定能够留意到，在无人察觉的时刻，黑色的和红色的斗篷就已经重叠在了一起。

“我想知道你的工作进度现在如何了。”这么说着的超人，用除了蝙蝠侠和超级感官拥有者以外，没有人能够听到的声音对着蝙蝠侠低语说。他留意到了超人将一只手放在了蝙蝠侠身后的椅背上，而这就让他们两个的距离变得如此的……亲近。

“它当然就只是在照原定计划进行。”这么说着，蝙蝠侠抬起了脸，又对着超人说了些什么很无聊的，关于他们的最新的模拟程序的校准还有类似的那些话。对于此，康纳几乎是一个耳朵进，一个耳朵出。

他在忙着观察克拉克，观察着克拉克的表情，克拉克的神色，还有，当克拉克垂着头望向坐在椅子里的蝙蝠侠时，那一瞬间柔软下来的脸色。

他们又说了一些东西，绝大多数都是康纳不感兴趣——并且也很明确地知道，他是不可能照着原样学下来的关于工作方面的内容。他又看了他们两个几眼，意识到当蝙蝠侠说话时，克拉克突然地对着他露出了一个从容、安静，却又不失几分温柔的微笑。

这让蝙蝠侠的声音渐渐地低了下去，而与此同时，康纳似乎感觉到了他们之间出现了某种极为奇特的张力。他不知道那到底是怎么回事，但是，他在想，那一刻不会有人会比正在静静微笑的克拉克来得更加幸福……

他甚至对这样的克拉克感到了一阵深深的迷惑，大概是因为那神态里的某种东西同样地触动到了他。他很想跟什么人分享一下当他看到克拉克的眼神时，那一瞬间他心里五味陈杂着的，他自己也不知道的感情。

而当他们回到正义山，大家一溜烟地跑散开，只有提姆在对着大家的测试数据开始进行校对时，康纳行动了。

“……？！”当他突然出现在了提姆的身边，与此同时——尽可能自然地将手放在了提姆身后的椅子上时，这个男孩如此明显地哆嗦了一下。他被他吓了一跳。“你……你干什么？”

正确的答案是他也不知道，但是，他决心不要让整件事情表现得太过尴尬。

“看你。”所以，康纳简短地对着他说。

而如果这句话有着什么作用，很明显，也是让坐在椅子里，正仰起头来看他的提姆显得更加地费解。

“谢，谢谢……？”他忍不住，有点犹豫地对着康纳道谢说，然后，在犹犹豫豫，又对着电脑按下了几个按键后，再次抬起头，谨慎地瞅了两眼仍旧抓着他的椅背的康纳。

康纳没想到提姆会在这时抬起头，因为当超人这么做的时候，蝙蝠侠看起来可是非常地坦然、平静。但是不管怎么说，可能就好像是提姆指出的，他们两个的关系还没到那里。

康纳决心要先和提姆成为最好的朋友，所以当提姆像是这样地看向他时，他对着他点了点头。

这似乎让提姆变得更加地不知所措了。

“你，你要做些什么吗？”他天蓝色的眼睛，圆圆的，大大的，对着他不停地眨动着。虽然，他的表情里满是费解，而康纳正在试图找到一种他可以脱身的妥当办法，然而，当他这么做的时候，康纳还是情不自禁地意识到了，像是这样抬起脸的提姆看起来是多么的……年轻。他不知道自己是否应该用年轻这个词来形容，但是有着某些东西呈现在这个明明已经快要成年，但面部却还带着一点孩子似的柔和的，非常洁净的脸上。这让康纳感到了一阵微弱的窘迫，就好像他不小心做错了什么，看到了什么不该看的事。他的脸变得红了起来。

可是提姆仍旧在看着他，迷惑的，与此同时，却又耐心的。

走投无路——彻底忘了腹稿，也不知道该怎么做的康纳想起了克拉克对着蝙蝠侠露出的那个微笑。

他同样也不知道这微笑是否会真的管用，但是，当他真的试着那么去做的时候，提姆的肩膀微弱地绷紧了几秒。康纳有些忐忑地望着他，与此同时，却又尽可能地展露出他最温和的，至少，是很努力着想要表达他对于这样的提姆的喜爱的柔和的笑。他有些害怕提姆会问他他为什么不说话。

然而，当他们的视线真的对上，而康纳开始思考，提姆的眼睛到底为何能蓝得那么漂亮时，提姆却率先一步地垂下了头，他的心跳跳得很快，并且康纳几乎不可能会错过他面颊附近的皮肤突然涌上的那么一股血色。

“我送你的玫瑰，它开得还好吗？”这让康纳再一次想起了他送给他的玫瑰，虽然，第一次，他送他花的时候，关于“它让我想起了你的眼睛”他是在照抄着克拉克，但是现在，他有点领会了，为什么有些花会让人想起这样的东西。准确一点说，此时此刻，应该是“你的眼睛让我想起了我送给你的花”，但是随便了，康纳觉得这应该不是此时的重点。

“啊……”提姆张了几下嘴巴。“我不是很擅长照顾那些花，我是说，阿尔弗雷德总说我连我自己都照顾不好。所以，对不起……”

“如果那些花枯了的话，我可以再送你一束。”他停顿了几秒，然后用着一种他也理解不了的热切认真地对着提姆说。“我想再送你一束。你今天的眼睛会和它们很配。”

这又成功让提姆再次陷入了一阵面红耳赤，当他对着康纳咕哝说，“工作的时候不要讨论这些”时，同样已经掏干了肚子里的词，如果再待下去可能他自己也不知道该如何是好的康纳如释重负。

但是。

“我会记得再送你花的。”他在走开前遥遥地对着提姆大声说。“我有跟你说——我在努力。”

**3\. 和你最好的队友在一起分享夜宵**

分享夜宵，就算提姆之前没有说要他学习一下克拉克时，他也见过了超人和蝙蝠侠做这件事情做了无数次。有些时候，当他和克拉克一起在街头散步，克拉克发现到了时间，他会去附近的快餐店买一些汉堡和冰淇淋，当他挥手离开时，超级小子聪敏的耳朵告诉了他，他实际上是跑到了不远处的哥谭，和某个黑夜骑士一起分享着他们平静的夜宵。

康纳也想和提姆这样地尝试一次，而介于他不知道到底该带什么夜宵，所以他特意打开了网站，搜索了一番“最适合和朋友一起吃的夜宵”，几乎所有人都推荐了汉堡或者其他大热量的食物，而考虑到克拉克每次的选择，康纳猜，以麦当劳的汉堡作为他们的第一次夜宵总是不会有错的。

他耐心地等待了一会儿，等待红罗宾完成自己的夜巡，在最后一次地眺望了他寂静的城市准备回家。当他突然冒出的时候，红罗宾看起来并不是很意外地望了一眼他。

“你果然在这儿。”红罗宾干脆地说。当他穿上他的义警制服时，他说话的声音会变得更加简单，也更为干脆。不知道为什么，康纳觉得他同样喜欢提姆在这种时候说话的干脆。

他其实有些时候会想，这个看起来甚至还有这一点娃娃脸，绝大多数时候都会眨动着他天蓝色的眼睛，用着有些迷惑甚至是恬静的目光去看人的提姆，是如何发出这么果断中透着自信的好听的声音的呢？

但是，无论如何，他扬了扬手。“我带了夜宵来。”他说。“我想……或许，就是……如果你刚夜巡完，能量消耗比较多的话，没准，你会喜欢。”如果提姆不喜欢的话，他可以把它换成别的东西，比如，“我也可以去买点披萨，如果你不介意，我觉得现在应该还能找到开门的店铺……”

“……不。”提姆看了他一会儿，过了好几秒，才简单地说。“我觉得汉堡已经是足够好了。”

而这，就成功地让超级小子大松了一口气。

“我给你带了最近快餐店大受好评的牛肉加量堡，当然，我没有吃过……我自己的是普通的芝士牛肉……除此之外还有可乐，有冰淇淋……”他在袋子里翻了半天，直到，把他精心按照每次克拉克的选择还有网站上的推荐选择的那些食物全都翻了出来。“我希望你吃得开心。”当红罗宾用着他谨慎的目光注视着那些几乎可以说是摆满了整张康纳铺在地面上的桌布的五花八门的食物。“我不想……我是说，让你夜宵完还是饿到。”康纳有点不好意思。但是，提姆却先他一步地，小小地微笑了起来。

他喜欢提姆微笑时的样子，不知道为什么，让他的心蹦得很厉害。

“好吧。”他说，“那让我先尝尝你推荐的牛肉加量堡。”

他们一起坐在月光下，肩并着肩，分享着牛肉，面包，芝士，还有汉堡的其他组成部分。“哦……我不喜欢酸黄瓜。”突然停下了片刻，提姆皱起了鼻子，颇有几分抱怨之意地对着康纳说。“我觉得这玩意儿吃起来真的味道很差，你见过比酸黄瓜更糟的食物吗？但是每次我和布鲁斯、迪克他们一起出门吃快餐的时候，他们都让我不要挑食，把它吃光……”

“我可以替你把它吃掉。”本来，对于这些食物也没有什么所谓的康纳诚挚地建议说。“如果你不想吃的话，你可以尝尝我的汉堡，我觉得他们这次加了些新的沙拉酱。”他希望那是沙拉酱，介于，他自己也不知道那该死的是什么的酱料。

而似乎，看起来，提姆对于康纳说的酱料是否准确这件事也不够在意。

“……”

“……？”

他有些迷惑地看着他，看着那个在月光下，一脸高深莫测地看着他的提姆。不知所措地又等了一会儿，然后将他手中的汉堡往提姆的方向递了递。

“我还没有吃过呢。”当提姆看了一会儿那个汉堡，又抬起眼看了一会儿坐在月光下的他，为了让提姆不要介意，他还特意强调说。“你可以先吃嘛，吃剩下的我来。”

而这让提姆看起来更加地不知所措了。

“……也好。”他短暂地咕哝了一小会儿后，终于，在康纳开始思考自己是不是又违反了哪条社交礼仪之前，他小心地侧过了头，没有接过康纳手里的汉堡，而是直接就着他的手的，谨慎地从他的汉堡上咬了一口。

当他这么做的时候，康纳觉得他似乎嗅到了提姆身上某些好闻的味道，非常清爽的，是那种刚刚出完了汗兜完了风，既有点像是哥谭的夜晚，却又带着点提姆本人特色的，不知道为什么，让康纳开始变得满脸通红起来的，以至于眼睛都没忍住错开了的，令人心痒痒的味道。

“……你真好闻。”他小声说。

这让提姆又瞪大了眼睛，看了他几秒。

坐在房顶边缘的康纳再一次地晃了晃腿，他有点不知所措，所以为了掩盖自己的不好意思，干脆，低下头，抓起手里的汉堡咬了满满的一口。

而这，又让本来就像是在看着什么康纳自己不知道的东西的提姆突然弯起了眼睛，愉快地微笑了起来。

康纳不知道提姆为什么笑。但是他很肯定。他喜欢跟提姆之间，像是这样的夜晚。

“我可以下次再找你来做这个吗？”他忍不住低声地询问说。

而这，让提姆再次地望着他，然后，轻轻地笑了起来。

“好啊。”他说。“反正你也已经每周都在送我花了。”

**2\. 邀请你最好的朋友共进晚餐**

克拉克总是会邀请布鲁斯去吃晚餐，虽然，他们去的餐厅都是康纳很确定，他自己的零花钱请不了的那种，但是他还是为此付出了很多的努力。

“我知道你一定吃过比这更好的东西，但是……因为这是我吃过的最好吃的意大利菜馆，所以我想一定要分享给你吃。我想带你尝尝我觉得最好吃的东西。”这么说着，康纳又小心地看了几眼坐在他面前的提姆。

今天晚上他觉得自己有点不敢看他，因为提姆穿得很正式。他今天穿了一件花哨中透着一点俏皮的小礼服，手帕整齐地叠好放在了胸前的口袋里，露出了半截的白布。而看看他的脸——看看他的脸啊，康纳偷看了几眼，就下意识将头又埋了起来。

他不知道提姆对着自己的脸到底是使用了怎样的魔术，但是当他坐在那里的时候，他的面容显现出了比平时要更多的英俊还有引人注目，。的头发，区别于以往懒散地卷着，被用摩丝整齐地梳了上去，显现出一个跟平时不一样，虽然平时已经很好了，但是此刻，却显得更加好看，以至于康纳不得不时时刻刻提醒自己要记得移开眼睛，不要一直盯着对方看的提姆·德雷克来。而当他挥了挥手，招来侍者时，康纳注意到了他衣服上点缀似的银色的袖扣。

“请给我来最好的葡萄酒。”就在康纳开始在心里默默计算，如果真的要开店里的白葡萄酒，他的零花钱能够他吃多少东西，并且已经做好了让提姆吃牡蛎，而他自己一个人大喝柠檬水与沙拉菜的准备的时候，提姆回过头来，柔和地对着他说。“我来付账。”

这可不行。

虽然康纳自己也不大明白原因，但是根据克拉克和布鲁斯两个人偶尔的对话他理性推测，像是这样的出来吃饭，付账的人永远都会是克拉克而非布鲁斯。“你那微薄的薪水真的撑得住吗？”“我没问题，”他还记得超人是如何面带微笑地望着布鲁斯说。“偶尔，你也该让我体会一下替你花钱的快乐。”

他现在是想要替提姆花一点钱了，虽然他的钱没有很多，但是他也想试着把自己的钱都花给他最好的朋友提姆。而就在他搜肠刮肚，试图表示他其实想要自己来付账时，他看到提姆微笑了起来，对着他好看地露出了六颗小白牙。

“没事的，康纳。”他这么愉快地说。“你请了我那么多的夜宵，偶尔，也该让我请你吃一点什么。”

所以这，就是提姆也想和他做最好的朋友的意思！

康纳一下子就脸烧了起来，他支支吾吾地，看着正在他面前轻快微笑着的提姆。这个正在望着他的男人可真好看，而当他这样微笑了几秒，理智地停顿，然后开始询问他到底在看些什么时。康纳觉得自己甚至连耳朵都一并变得通红了起来。

“我……我在想。”他说。“你真好看啊……”

拿着白葡萄酒的侍者回来时，大概永远都不会知道，为什么坐在桌前的两个人低着头，全部都红着脸陷入了一阵尴尬的沉默。

那天的晚饭，康纳觉得自己吃的很开心，虽然，在这样的一个家庭饭馆中，穿西装的提姆看起来和所有人都是如此的格格不入，但是也正因此，他彻底成为了康纳视线的中心。他的一举一动都在牵动着康纳的注意，有些时候，他发现自己正在迷乱地凝视着提姆剖开牡蛎的灵巧的双手，那些手指的动作优雅而稳定地就像是蝴蝶一般。

当他们一起散着步，沿着河开始往回走的时候，康纳觉得自己有些醉了。

“你不上来吗？”当他们来到提姆的家门前，提姆站在那个小小的他自己的房子的门口回过头来望着他时，他那半边好看的脸隐藏在黑暗中，他这么询问着他说。“我可以为你做一杯好喝的咖啡。”

康纳不介意来一杯好喝的咖啡，虽然他真的吃得很饱，不仅如此，觉得自己真的什么也吃不下。

但如果那是提姆做的咖啡的话……

……他突然想起了一些让他面红耳赤的东西，关于提姆的手指，提姆的眼神，还有今天他们两个坐在餐桌前，一举一动，每一个让康纳此时想起都觉得面孔在烧的东西。

就是这样一种他也不能解释的东西，让突然涨红了脸的康纳磕磕巴巴起来了说。

“不……”他说，“我觉得，我还是先不要上去了，我是说。”他有点不能解释，但是他试图让他能够理解。“我有点，嗯……有点不好意思。”他不知道自己在不好意思一些什么。“可能是因为我觉得，呃，我不知道该怎么去做吧。”克拉克的“笔记”可没有告诉过他，这种时候他到底应该做些什么，而他最大的希望就是不要因为自己突然犯蠢地做错了什么事，而毁掉这么一个在他心中如此完美，以至于他想要永远铭记的美妙的夜晚。

他还是忍不住偷偷看了一眼他，看着站在有橙黄色灯光的下的提姆，想着他是怎样的一种好看。

他真可爱。康纳想。他真……可爱。他真是个好人。我喜欢他站在灯光下的样子，也喜欢他养在院子里的这些花……

“我会回来找你的。”他突然回过身，在提姆能够说出任何话挽留他之前，悬浮起来，大声地，回过头来对着提姆说。“等着我！等我搞明白接下来应该发生什么事情……”

当风抓住了渐渐清醒起来的他时，康纳听到自己发出了一声大笑。

他觉得自己很快乐，不仅如此，还洋溢着一种无法言说的幸福。

**1\. 和你最好的朋友分享点心**

当他第一次意识到正义山的基地也有厨房时，他就想要试试这个了。

他曾经看到过超人和蝙蝠侠，他们两个人，在正义大厅的休息室休息时，超人津津有味地做着等等拿给所有人吃的小点心。当蝙蝠侠路过时，他特意叫住了他，举起他的手指，让蝙蝠侠尝一尝新做的奶油的味道。

“嗯……”蝙蝠侠一边用嘴唇舔着那些刚刚喂到他嘴前的奶油，一边懒洋洋地说。“味道有点淡，但也还凑合。”

“那就是对所有人来说这个味道都应该还行。”这么说着的超人又认认真真地忙活了起来。那些糕点在他的手下迅速地成型。“我等等做专门给你的加糖的那份，希望阿尔弗雷德不要再为此而说我。”

他也想试试和提姆这样来一次，虽然他完全无法解释原因。

他特意为此去学了一点该死的烘焙，甚至专门和克拉克学了怎么做那些漂亮的奶油小点心。这让克拉克很惊讶：“我还以为你对这些事不感兴趣呢。”

“因为，我有重要的朋友。”他对着克拉克说。“我想让他也尝尝我做的电信的味道。”

而就是这，让克拉克重新微笑了起来。

“你们会很开心的。”他同他保证，一边说，一边教他怎么将碗里的奶油打发。

而现在，他正在提姆的身边。

在少年正义联盟的电影之夜，他决定要给他的朋友做一些他刚刚学会的，还有些笨拙，但是他也尽力了的甜美的点心，而当提姆走过来，站在那儿，问他为什么不去看电影的时候，他抬起脸，对着他，露出了一个大而热切的微笑说。

“我想请你尝尝我正要做好的点心。”他举起手，就像是克拉克对待蝙蝠侠那样地蘸了点奶油，然后比划了上去。“我想让你做第一个吃点心的人，为了学这个，我特意花了许多的时间，我……唔！”

当提姆真的一把拽住了他的衣领，隔着桌子，然后凑上前来同他亲吻的时候，康纳被他完全地打了个措手不及。

那毫无疑问就是亲吻，不是那种骗小孩的，所谓的在嘴唇上一触即离的短暂的碰触，而是不停地加深的，舌头与舌头彼此纠缠，他能够感觉到自己在提姆里，而提姆也在自己里，那种就充满着狂乱的却让康纳无法拒绝的亲吻。

他几乎是失去了理智地回吻了提姆几秒，当他这么做的时候，他拽住了提姆的衣服。已经跳上了桌台的提姆热情地回应着他。而当他笨拙的牙齿碰上提姆的嘴唇时，他听到了提姆发出的一串开心的低笑声。

我的。

在那个瞬间，超级小子几乎是下意识地在想。

他们再一次交换了一遍这过于热情的亲吻。两个少年人拽着彼此的衣服，就好像在比赛谁能先把对方的衣服扯断。

“滴滴滴、滴滴滴”。然而，预热好的烤箱的声音打断了仍旧沉浸在这亲吻中，思绪飘忽不定着，只是觉得能够和提姆在一起像是这样的亲吻，真的太好了的康纳。

他下意识地松开了提姆，转向了烤箱，然后又过了几秒，才突然惊慌失措地用手捂住了嘴唇。

“你。”他有些难以置信，以至于不停颤抖地说。“你在做什么？”

而这，也就让原本正跪坐在桌台上，露出灿烂微笑的提姆，笑容一点一点地渐渐褪去。

“我……”他看着他，头一次地，充满着如此多的犹疑和不确定地，谨慎地观察着他。“我们难道不是……我们难道不是……刚刚……”

亲吻了吗？

而这就是问题所在。

即使是超级小子也会知道，“可那只是情人应该会做的事啊！”他忍不住大声说。“那是恋人，是……是男女朋友。”他注视着提姆的表情，看着某种热情的喜悦一点一点，逐步变得冰冷，与此同时，就好像有什么东西正在熄灭一样，让康纳感觉到一阵无法抗拒的心痛。他心痛了，他迷惑地想，可是他不知道为什么。

“我以为……”提姆说。

“……”他不知道该回答些什么，就好像他也不知道该思考些什么。他注视着这样的提姆，既想要嘴唇颤抖地说出，“我们难道不是朋友吗”，却又偏偏因为某些就好像只是呼吸都会让他感到如此痛苦的东西而被迫将其吞咽。

他们两个人，隔着桌台，远远地凝望着彼此。

一直到烤箱的滴滴声再次划破了沉静。

“……”

从桌台上跳下来的提姆，有那么一会儿，他的表情融入进了纯然的黑暗之中。康纳看不清他的表情，但是当他开口，只是听声音的话，他似乎和最开始的提姆是一模一样的。

“我……很抱歉。”他说。“我误会了你的行为……”

“不。”康纳说。

“事实上我仔细想了想……可能确实有哪里出了一点问题……”

“等一下。”

“不过我想那不重要了。重要的是，很谢谢你之前做的一切。”他这么说着，一步一步，开始退入了他来时的通道层叠的阴影。“为什么不回去一起看电影呢？我想……我欠你一个道歉。”

我不该吻你的。

当提姆真的消失在了通道的尽头的时候，有那么一会儿，康纳下意识地想要追上，然而，就算他追上，能说出口的东西又是什么呢？

康纳几乎是下意识地倒退了几步，直到他的身体撞上了仍在作响的烤箱。在一声沉闷的声响后，他几乎是心不在焉地意识到了那个坚固的烤箱一个瞬间出现了像是康纳的屁股之类的凹陷进去的图案。他有点集中不了精神，而在他开始心不在焉地将那些似乎注定不能被送进他所珍视的人口中的面粉团全部地倒进垃圾箱时，他注意到了放在一旁，盛着乳白色的奶油的，漂亮的大碗。

“他一定会喜欢多一点奶油。”他想起来在他和克拉克给奶油调味时，他这么对着克拉克说。“我觉得他应该也比较喜欢吃甜的，因为我看过他平时爱吃的东西。你觉得这个味道怎么样？还是，可以再甜一些。”

康纳将身上的围裙拽了下来，一把扔进了那个已经塞满了撑不下的小面粉团的深色的垃圾桶。

全完了。

他想。

他把一切都搞砸了。

**0\. 给你最珍爱的恋人写一封重要的道歉信**

“你没有告诉过我……”坐在他面前的克拉克停顿了片刻，然后再一次，谨慎地开口说。“你没有告诉过我……你是在模仿我和布鲁斯，去……和提姆做朋友。”

“我不知道。”康纳说。“我不知道这是为了什么……”

“因为……嗯……我和布鲁斯之间，我是说，我们并不是普通的……朋友关系。”这么停顿了几秒，深吸了一口气，甚至也开始用拇指按压起太阳穴的记者咕哝着说。“老天，对不起。我不该这么说。但是……这是我的错。”他小小声地骂了一句，康纳甚至没有心情去听清楚。“我没有想到，我是说……我应该那个时候告诉你我们的关系亲密不是指朋友的那种关系亲密，我应该……”

“没什么用处了。”康纳沮丧地说，他的声音听起来又疲惫又寡淡，就好像是有什么东西被人抽了出来，让那些阳光全部远离了他。“提姆现在不肯和我再单独相处。虽然他平时对我看起来还很不错……除了他不肯再见我，也不肯跟我一起吃晚饭，不肯跟我散步，也不肯接受我的花以外……”

全都完了。

“我们甚至……老天。”他说。“我为什么当时要松开他。”那该死的烤炉再晚响几分钟该多好啊。

而就是这个表情，让本来同样苦恼万分着的克拉克沉默了一会儿。当康纳意识到，抬起眼睛，望向他时，他意识到克拉克正在不动声色地打量着他。

“你真的想跟他约会吗？”他说。

“什么？”

“我是说，这个问题的解决，取决于你到底是只是想和他做朋友，还是，你打算跟他继续约会。这两个是完全不同的情况。如果你想要……”他谨慎地挑选了一下措辞。“你想要继续和他维持现在的关系，我会建议你保持原状。但是如果你想要继续那些……嗯……很明显不该是朋友之间去做的那些行为……”

那么这件事也不是没有转机。

转机。

就是这个词，让本来还沮丧着的康纳抬起了眼睛。

他不会放弃希望的，不仅仅是因为他是超级小子，也是因为他是康纳。

那天晚上，当提姆疲倦地拖着他的脚，返回自己哥谭的第七座安全屋时，他感到了疲惫，还有厌倦。他知道自己最近一个礼拜的工作状态不是很好，而更可怕的是，布鲁斯似乎注意到了一切，但是却选择什么都没有去说。

最大的可能就是，康纳把一切都告诉了克拉克，而克拉克把一切都告诉了布鲁斯。于是所有人都知道，题目是那个出了个鬼主意，然后反过头来，自己却掉进了坑里的人。

……当我当时跟他说，让他去模仿克拉克的时候，确实有那么一点原因，是我不想手把手地教他。用手指按压着鼻梁，深呼吸，努力让自己保持镇定的提姆倦怠地想。但是即使如此……即使如此……老天要报复他，也不该是通过让提姆发现这一切都是自己的自作多情。

但是，现在，完了，一切都完了。

提姆看着自己脚下堆着的那些他上次来过后就没有清理过的垃圾，心灰意懒地想起他特意拜托人清理过的宅院，他第一次邀请其他人来自己家，不是这些安全屋，而是他专门买下，用提姆·德雷克的名义进行了装饰的，僻静但是受他喜爱的小屋。他又想起来那些个他精心打扮自己——即使他知道康纳多半完全看不出来，他意识不到自己专门为他们的“约会”化妆，就好像他也意识不到他在精心准备他们的每一次见面的那些个夜晚。

全完了。提姆心想。

至少从今天起，他不用每次出门执行任务时都要特意先花点时间清洗一下自己。他甚至每次都认真地洗头，认真地刷牙，就是生怕哪一次康纳突然凑过来时，他发现提姆没有做好准备。

完了。提姆心想，他耸了耸肩，终于随手扔掉了自己的披风，开始朝着房间的里侧走去。完了，全完了。

你可以想象，当他看到那个悬浮在他的窗外——就好像一直在等他的，不停转移着重心（仿佛氪星人真的会在空中需要重心这种东西似的）的康纳时，他有多么吃惊。

“我……”他听到这个他每天都会见到，但是与此同时，却又好像有一辈子都没有见到的男孩对着他低声地开口手。“我是来和你道歉的。”

“不用和我道歉。”提姆深吸了口气。“我知道这是我的错。”

“那不是你的错。”康纳说。“我……听着，我是说，我没有想到那些行为可以被这样地解读……”

他真的不想要再花一个夜晚和超级小子争论到底这件事情是谁的错。

提姆感觉到了一阵疲惫。

他想要躺在床上，想要休息。

他真的不需要再一次面对自己惨痛的恋爱到底是如何的失败。

他想起自己家里的花瓶中还插着超级小子送给他的花，深蓝色的玫瑰，他有在他们第一次一起吃过夜宵之后，好好地养起每一朵。他对每一朵都足够珍视……

不敢说出口的爱。有一部分的他甚至忍不住讥诮地想到，如果这都是模仿的超人，那克拉克送给布鲁斯这样的花可真是大可不必——谁还敢说他们的爱是不敢说出口的呢？他们就差明摆着告诉所有人。就连韦恩庄园的早餐桌上，都有一个克拉克·肯特的专门席位。

所以不敢说出口的爱是只属于他们两个的，而如今，当意识到整个故事可能都是他一个人的独角戏，提姆实在是想要不予置评。

然而，康纳却仍旧在望着他。

他看起来很痛苦。

他当然会痛苦，提姆想，因为他是个好人。

“我……我其实在想，那些东西是否是真实的。”当他再次张开口时，因为那声音是低低的，轻轻的，不像是平时的康纳，所以，才会吸引了提姆的注意力，他抬起眼睛，望着那个背过了手，就好像是做错了什么事，安静地面对着自己的康纳——他大概不知道自己做这些事到底是有多么的犯规。

那些个突然凑到他的面前，弯起的眼睛，露出的笑容。端正的面孔在说出“你真好看”之后，一下子涨红而显出的只有康纳这样的人才会具有的可爱。

“我一直在想，我以为……那些最好的朋友的感觉。”他说。“我以为那是最好的朋友。我是说……”提姆换了一次重心，他有点不耐烦了，不知道自己到底是否想要真的聆听下去。“我以为想要见到你，想要和你一起分享食物，想要替你吃掉每一个酸黄瓜，想要……在你工作时凑到你的身边，甚至包括想要和你一起吃更多的晚饭……”他飞快地，脸颊通红地瞥了一眼四周，很幸运的是，在这时，哥谭没有出现新的哥斯拉，需要他们两个紧急出动的大怪兽。“我想要让你尝尝我亲手做的糕点，我想要让你尝尝我为你打发的奶油，我是说……”他看起来整个人都在空中不自在地扭动了。提姆最理智的一个部分对此评估说，真可爱。“我渴望和你再亲一次。”虽然这话说的真的有点像是骚扰狂。“我想要和你再亲一次，亲两次，亲三次……或许三次还不止。我想要尝尝你亲手做的咖啡……”他不知道提姆根本就不太擅长做咖啡，他所谓的亲手做的咖啡，是雇了人做好后专门放在冰箱里等他回来的。但是随便吧，他不打算告诉他。“我想要和你一直在一起。”康纳站在那儿，在月光下，可怜巴巴地对着他说：

“我给你写了道歉信，我有很认真地反思……我到底做了些什么。我也有认真地写我到底想要和你步入怎样的一种人生关系。我是说……”

我想要让你原谅我。他看起来可怜到了想要在原地消失的程度，但是与此同时，当他这么说的时候，他的眼睛却仍旧直视着他，认真地告诉着他说。“我想要再有一次机会，我还想送你很多玫瑰……很多很多的玫瑰。我想要它们把你埋起来，它们一定很合适，很配你的眼睛。”

就是这话，让提姆又一个人默默地伫立了一会儿。他站在那儿，打量着他，看着那个在月光下，逐渐地放松了起来，就好像是在平静地等待着提姆命运的宣判的，那个忐忑却又挺起了胸膛的氪星人。

“……你可以尝到的。”他突然说。

“……什么？”康纳看起来完全被打了个措手不及。

“你可以尝到。”提姆说，“因为正好，我今晚可以做一点咖啡，我知道这里有咖啡机，而我上次买的咖啡豆应该还没有过期。它的味道可能不是很好……”

康纳看起来完全不在乎咖啡的味道到底是否很好。

他几乎是快要扑进来，要一个箭步地出现在提姆的面前。

“可是，”他又想起来。“还有道歉信……”

“别管那该死的道歉信了。”提姆冷静地宣布说。“我现在要你进来，关窗，然后，我可以教你一点你上次说你没明白的，关于喝完咖啡我们可以做点什么的那些事。快点。”他说。“时间太晚了，我明天还要起床呢。”


End file.
